


Rinkah's Final Battle

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [60]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Rinkah's done being the champion of Askr's arena - letting herself be defeated and killed.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rinkah's Final Battle

Ever since her arrival to the world of Askr, Rinkah found herself drawn to the arena that had been built there. It allowed for heroes to fight against one other for fun and pleasure - and the princess of the Flame Tribe loved the thrill of competing against others like that. In the arena, she could further her physical skills far better than ever before. Even if there were combat arenas back in her world, these usually had the loser back out whenever they lost the battle. Here, no such rules were in place - and fighting against live opponents in battles to the death caused both combatants to fight to the fullest of their abilities. That offered new room to grow, and Rinkah hungrily run to the arena in each spare moment she found. The ever-present knowledge that any mistake could lead to her dying thrilled her, the woman able to feel the danger in a much more real way than the skirmishes she fought while in Corrin’s army. However, being able to indulge in killing others also was just as, if not more, exciting than the feeling at the back of her head that was telling her it could be over any moment. Both of these mixed within her head, subtly influencing Rinkah through the early stages of her arena journey.

For a while, Rinkah was more than happy just fighting in the arena, showing off her combat prowess to the numerous spectators. Having more and more eyes seek her out as she climbed the ranks of the fighters was exciting - the club-wielding girl losing herself in the pleasure that was nothing but sexual more and more often as she paraded around the arena after each of her kills. The pleasure grew and grew, and eventually she started using her club to masturbate while in the break rooms - anything to get off after how good she was feeling. And once she really started getting off on people watching her, she quickly adopted the other strong feelings that were going through her in the arena as sources of sexual satisfaction as well. First came getting off on killing others - her loincloth luckily covering the damp spots which showed up more and more often on her pants as she brought her club down on the heads of her opponents. The smashing of their skulls and the splashing of their brains synced perfectly with the squirts from her pussy as Rinkah came while taking the lives of her foes. Eventually, it became less about making herself better, and more about getting off on each and single kill she got. Eventually, she began to moan openly with each kill, touching herself through her pants and enjoying the knowledge that the she was being watching by so many people. Her clothes were already quite revealing, showing off the girl’s very muscular stomach to all spectators. The white bindings she had wrapped around her chest provided a reliable image of her tits, even if they were also underselling their size a bit as they bound her breasts down. 

At about the same time, Rinkah became known as the arena’s champion. It was rare for someone to last so long without dying, but Rinkah had managed to do just that - and her continuous success had earned her a fair number of fans. While many of these enjoyed watching her kill and get off on it - the Flame princess was getting more and more daring about that, too - there was also a huge group among them who just waited for her eventual slip-up. They knew that the girl couldn’t fight flawlessly forever, that she’d eventually also fall victim in the arena - and they were looking forward to that day a lot. As for Rinkah… The knowledge that she could die any moment was still in her mind. For a while, it took a back seat as she proceeded to smash her weapon right into the heads of many opponents. However, the pleasure she was getting from that eventually began to die down. The flame tribe girl tried her best to keep it up for as long as she could. Using her newfound exhibitionism, she proceeded to show more and more of her body as she touched herself - undoing her bindings sometimes and letting her breasts breathe as she fondled them with one hand, and happily taking in all the stares they were getting from the audience. However, that only kept her sated for a little longer - and eventually, Rinkah found herself unable to climax in the arena through doing just that anymore. Going from orgasming without even touching her pussy to being unable to get off frustrated her a lot. Finally, because of all that, she decided to give that last feeling that was always with her a go - her body tensing up in intense pleasure as she imagined herself losing. All it took was doing it once, and she was completely hooked on it. Gods… This felt better than all the other things she had tried while climaxing before!

At first, Rinkah tried to keep it just a fantasy, but she found herself unable to make it just that. Before long she proceeded to give a little less into each fight than before. Of course, she still won each of her fights, but she began toying with her opponents, giving them a faint shot at injuring her and enjoying taking the defensive from time to time. At the same time, whenever she wasn’t in a fight, her imagination run wild as she thought of what could happen to her when she lost. She stayed away from playing with the corpses of her defeated foes, but she very much knew that she was an unusual champion with that - usually, the winner of a duel would proceed to rape the loser’s corpse. So Rinkah imagined herself stripped in front of the crowd, imagined herself being penetrated against her will as she laid down with a sword impaled through her heart or an axe buried all the way into her head. Just taking the dying spasms of any of her kills, and putting herself in that position, was enough to let her cum in full force. As the days went on, she continued to give her opponents more and more opportunities to get a strike in on her. Now, she wasn’t just aware that each battle could be her last - she welcomed that possibility and tried to make it as likely as she could. Despite that, her well-trained body still allowed her to win each time - Rinkah’s instincts working well for her and saving her life even if the strong princess didn’t want them to. And the people watching her could sense it too - knowing that the moment of the fighter’s death was closer than ever. That spurred more challengers to go against her than usual - and eventually, it led to her having to fight multiple people at once, as a huge group of fighters was all trying to be the one to kill her. And more importantly, to claim the great prize that came with it - to fuck Rinkah’s dying body once they would triumph over her.

In the end, Rinkah couldn’t resist that urge - and decided to give in to it completely. Her next duel would be her last one. The night before, she couldn’t fall asleep at all - instead she’d masturbate without any breaks while trying to come up with what exactly was going to happen to her. Would it be an impalement? Maybe they’d slice her open and gut her? Or maybe they were going to take her limbs away? How about just roasting her with magic? She could lose her head, too. Or maybe someone would feed her a piece of her own pie and smash her head open with a club just like she had done to so many enemies? Oh, the possibilities were truly endless - and Rinkah was determined to cum to each and every scenario she could think of before the dawn would break. She ended up quite exhausted at the end of the night, her body all sweaty as her sheets were drenched with her come, but sexually she was more satisfied than ever. Refreshing herself up with a nice, steaming-hot bath - just like the ones she enjoyed back home - Rinkah proceeded to look at her body in the water’s reflection. She was still very fit - in fact, she was certain that her muscles grew here. The battles and the extra practice she was able to get her surely helped them grow a bit. Her dark skin was now covered with many new fresh scars, scars that served as proud reminders of many battles she had fought here. She was in a better shape than ever, and her body showed it very well - making her quite proud of it. Yes, a body like this definitely deserved to be seen.

Once her bath was over, Rinkah proceeded to get ready for her final duel. After putting her clothes on and grabbing her trusty club, Rinkah walked into the arena for what she knew would be her last time, her entire body shivering with excitement. Her arousal leaked freely down her strong legs, and even her baggy pants couldn’t conceal it this time - lots of damp spots appearing on the inner sides of her loose, white pants as she got past the gate. Most of her juices run down her fairly meaty thighs, but the sheer amount of the girl’s arousal pouring free was enough to make so many spot in her pants that it was clear to see, how she was feeling. Well, either that or the person who saw that would think she had pissed herself in fear - but anyone who had seen her fight in here even once would never make such a mistake. Walking in, Rinkah listened happily to the loud cheers coming from the crowd. She had made so many fans here… The princess of the Flame Tribe hoped that she would give them an unforgettable show tonight.

Rinkah stopped on the sand, and looked at the opposite entrance to the arena - the one where her challengers - and future killers - would enter from. The gate rose, and Rinkah watched as her enemies entered. There were three of them - a man with an axe, a girl with a sword, and another girl with a lance. Rinkah knew these were some heroes, but ones she couldn’t really recognize. That was perhaps even better than if she knew them - she was placing her life in the hands of complete strangers.

Without any warning, her opponents all charged at her. Rinkah watched them move, and happily saw that at least in that matter they were doing it properly, not getting in the other’s way as they quickly covered the ground between them and her. It would be a shame if her killers weren’t even capable of doing that. The man with the axe was the first one to get to her, quickly swinging it at her from above. As she saw him do that, Rinkah quickly threw her hands upwards, bringing her club right into the man’s left elbow from below. The satisfying crack of breaking bones reached her ears as she shattered the man’s elbow to pieces, with his left forearm hanging limply from the rest of the arm. That took much of the force out of his blow, but not enough to stop his attack completely. The axe reached her body - more specifically, her chest. It lacked the power to do any significant damage to her, though - only opening a small red line in the dark skin of her chest. It did, however, slice through the bindings she wore over her tits - with a huge part of them coming off and giving everyone around her an unobstructed look at her cleavage. They were still clinging on to her body, but just barely - and most of her sizeable boobs were now revealed, their size no longer concealed by the cloth.

The man was clearly shocked by her attack, but still managed to muster enough common sense to get away from Rinkah before she attacked him again. In a normal scenario, this wouldn’t help him in any way - the club-wielding champion would just claim his life later after she dealt with his fellow fighters. As it was now, though, it was going to save him, and more - let him enjoy his victory later. He stumbled away from her, and as he did, another of the combatants replaced him. Although Rinkah didn’t know her, it was Est, the pink-haired pegasus rider from Macedon. The girl came at Rinkah with her spear, but the white-haired Oni savage had no troubles out of the way of her strike, the pointy weapon harmlessly going past her. As her attack missed, the youngest Whitewing found herself far closer to Rinkah than she should ever be. She had forgotten that she wasn’t on her pegasus for this fight, as usually it would take her away to safety even if she missed her enemy like that. All Rinkah had to do was bring her club down, and it smashed through Est’s skull, huge chunks of the pink-haired girl’s brain and skull thrown up as a bloody cloud as Rinkah felt a pleasant tingling in her pussy. “Should have worn a helmet, girl.” She told the twitching, dying lance fighter as Est collapsed to the sand, the blood from her ruined brain squirting onto the ground as her spear landed close to her body. There was no coming back from this, and the axe-wielding man was in no state to fight her. Because of that, Rinkah knew that her last enemy needed to be the one to kill her. She already put up enough of a fight to make her champion’s role justice.

Rinkah took a look at the girl with the sword. She had long, blue hair, and wore a white headband at the front of her hair. She dressed mostly in orange - save for her high, black socks - and carried quite a huge blade with her. She was also eyeing her from a bit of a distance, having watched both of Rinkah’s small skirmishes to decide on the best way to deal with her. The look on her face, and the way the girl was holding her sword, both were telling Rinkah that she knew her way with the blade - and wouldn’t miss an opening if she gave her one. Which was just what Rinkah intended to do - and so, the woman with the club went ahead to attack her final foe. With the way she was moving, and the way she was holding her club, she telegraphed what her attack would be perfectly - and hoped that her enemy would pick it up. Rinkah’s heart was beating incredibly fast as she got closer - she knew this was the moment of truth. Her heart almost burst out of her chest as she saw the girl move against her in return, her sword going to take advantage of the opportunity Rinkah was giving her. A strong pain bloomed out in her right shoulder as the resolute blade sliced right through it. Her club was sent flying away, and her right arm went right with it. The very muscular limb raced away from her body as Rinkah’s life entered its final phase - and the woman couldn’t be any happier about it.

Mia was a bit frustrated about what happened as she took Rinkah’s arm away from her. With Rinkah’s reputation of a very powerful warrior, the blue-haired girl was just so excited to fight against her! A chance to fight someone like that was well worth the risk of dying. However, now Mia was more than a little disappointed. It was clear to her that someone of such a renown couldn’t have just made that mistake on accident. No, Mia was probably the only person in the arena who knew that Rinkah just threw her life away on purpose. Oh, why did it have to be their duel? She wanted to fight Rinkah without her holding back, with both of them doing their hardest to kill the other. Instead, she got a fight that was over in an instant, without any chance for her to experience Rinkah’s battle prowess herself. That pissed her off so much! Her anger swelled up within her, clearly showing on the girl’s cute face - and something else also swelled up on the lower part of her body. Well, if Rinkah wasn’t going to entertain her like that… She could make use of the perks that came with winning her duel to have a different kind of fun. Rinkah was standing in place, looking curiously at the stump of her arm - but she wouldn’t get to do that for long as Mia attacked her again. The girl’s hand grabbed the white bandings from her chest, and quickly ripped them the rest of the way off - freeing Rinkah’s breasts completely. Just the sight of their size as they sprung proudly so close to her made Mia excited - enough that the front flap of her orange battle dress began to rise with her arousal, pushed back by her dick. 

The mercenary pushed Rinkah to the ground - annoyed again by Rinkah’s lack of any meaningful resistance. Despite that, she grabbed the top of Rinkah’s pants - and pulled hard on the belt that kept them in place, pulling all of them down. Without them, Mia was free to see Rinkah’s cunt and the white, fuzzy patch of white hair over it - and was the only one to see just how wet it was, further confirming that this was what Rinkah wanted. Aaaah! It was driving her mad! A chance for a duel of this caliber, just lost like that! Mia only barely kept herself from shivering in rage. She needed to get back at her right away. Pulling the front of her dress to the side, Mia exposed her futa cock, and then drove it right into the folds of Rinkah’s pussy. Ooooh… This felt good… Rinkah’s wetness allowed her prick to go deep into the woman. Mia always enjoyed the warmth of a pussy clenching around her dick, but Rinkah’s lineage meant her insides were warmer than these of a normal girl - and Mia loved the hotness embracing her dick from all sides. She moaned happily as she proceeded to slam her erection into Rinkah again and again, the sexual pleasure letting her forget about the frustration for at least a little.

Rinkah only barely stopped herself from moaning as Mia exposed her breasts. Now, everyone could see them - and there was nothing she could do to stop them! Her legs grew weaker as her pussy started leaking again, so when Mia tried to topple her Rinkah wasn’t even able to resist. Next, Mia removed her bottoms - or at least got them low enough to gain access to her cunt. That was something she had not shown to anyone yet - and now, the whole arena could see them. The looks she could feel going towards it only aroused her even more, turning her pussy into the perfect orifice to fuck. And to her surprise, it was penetrated right away. She looked toward Mia in surprise, and saw that the girl had a dick which she was now using to penetrate her. Rinkah was pretty surprised by that - she wasn’t challenged by a futa in the arena before, so she had no idea that there were girls like these among Kiran’s heroes.

“W-what’s this?” She asked after Mia thrust into her a few times, and the first moan left her rapist’s lips.  
“Oh, I have more than one personal sword. Don’t worry, I’m just as skilled with it as with the full-sized one!” Mia called out in return along with a small chuckle, and to emphasize her words pushed her hips forward with more strength and speed than before.  
“W-What? You’re a freak! This is not right!” Rinkah called out angrily, and Mia sighed. She had met with some scrutiny like this before, and it was pretty annoying. Rinkah must have noticed her reaction, for she proceeded to say more things in a similar vein, further pissing Mia off. The frustration from earlier was there - and as much as she was enjoying herself through the fucking, she found Rinkah’s words too much of a bother to just ignore them. Eventually, she decided to hurt the girl more because of it. Forming fists out of her hands, Mia then proceeded to shower Rinkah’s very muscular abs with a barrage of punches. Each hit let her take out just a bit of her anger, and that combined with the increased speed of her thrusts let her enjoy herself to the fullest. Rinkah’s abs were quite firm, but despite that, Mia was able to feel some of her stronger punches through her dick, the extra stimulation helping with bringing her off.

Rinkah continued to badmouth Mia like that as the girl fucked her, quite happy about the reaction she was getting from her. As Mia’s punches grew stronger and her thrusts became more intense, Rinkah couldn’t stop herself from moaning in between them. It was everything she had come to want. Even with the pain from the stump of her arm, she never felt better. Because of her excitement, she was able to come fairly quickly - and as she did, her jabs at Mia came to an end. However, as her pussy clenched hard around Mia’s dick, with her come covering most of it as well as the front of Mia’s dress, Mia didn’t stop hitting her - the myrmidon finding it too fun to stop. Before long, Mia found herself closing on an orgasm too. As she did, she let up with the punches. It was time to deal some real damage to Rinkah. Grabbing her sword again, Mia quickly brought it through Rinkah’s left upper arm. Now, her strong muscles provided more of a resistance, so Mia had to cut more than once. The moment she finally sliced through it, and a powerful shiver went through Rinkah’s body to signify it, Mia came as well, her creamy semen shooting deep into Rinkah’s pussy. The swordfighter shivered as she did that, using her sword to keep herself from collapsing as numbness spread through her body. It helped her get through the most of her climax. Once it was over, she pulled her dick out, with her sperm leaking out of Rinkah as she did, and got up. She adjusted her dress so that it covered her flaccid dick for now, and picked Rinkah’s left arm up. Her eyes went in the direction of where the first one flew towards - and to her surprise, saw that it got all the way into the crowd of spectators on that side of the arena. Unsurprisingly, it was already being used to help get multiple people off, the Flame Tribe girl’s fingers, the stump at the end of it, and even her bindings and gloves all used by the spectators to help themselves cum. Well, if that was what was happening to that arm… Mia threw Rinkah’s other arm into a different part of the crowd as well, and watched with some satisfaction as the crowd proceeded to divide it between them so as many people could use it as possible.

Even if Mia needed to wait before she could fuck her again, Rinkah wasn’t left alone for that time. The man whose elbow Rinkah had crushed before was now able to pay her back for it - his dick going right into her snatch as well. He proceeded to rape her, but to Rinkah’s surprise didn’t hurt her beyond that. That was a bit disappointing… So she proceeded to taunt him just like she did with Mia. At first, she tried calling him out on how easily she took him out, but that didn’t really work. Then, she switched subjects - comparing the man’s cock to Mia’s. She proceeded to tell him in much detail about how Mia’s felt better in every way, and that Mia showed much more force with her thrusts. She didn’t even get to telling him that Mia was fucking her faster than he did before his only surviving arm began smashing into her body. Her stomach was already a bit bruised after Mia’s part, but the man was putting much more force into his punches - with darker bruises appearing all over her abdomen. Rinkah liked how much rougher he was going, but wasn’t going to tell him that - and continued to egg him on like that. After throwing some punches at her stomach, the man switched to her upper body instead. Her ribs and then her breasts took a few hits each, and then he moved on to her head. His first strike broke her nose, with shards of if going onto her face along with a splash of blood. But he didn’t stop with just that - he put his fist down onto her jaw as well, dislocating it as well as breaking a few of her teeth. He slammed his fist right over one of her eyes as well, giving her a black eye and causing her eyelid to swell so much that she couldn’t keep it up, that eye squeezed shut because of it. His knuckles smashed into her forehead as well, opening a small crack in her skull just like Rinkah did to so many of her opponents in the arena. And yet, for all that blunt force trauma, the woman’s arousal didn’t go down. The stronger pain, did, however, make it a bit harder for it to build up - enough so that she wasn’t able to come before the man did. Rinkah took another creampie into her pussy, just moaning happily as the man’s punches stopped until he pulled out of her.

Rinkah laid on the ground as the man did that, painfully close to a climax. With her arms both gone, all she could do to get off was grinding her thighs together. Fortunately, she was able to do just that - and she moaned some more as she closed her eyes and tried to push herself over the edge. Just a little bit, and then~! Yes! She moaned louder as her pussy began to squirt out her last climax, pleasure proceeding to spread through her body. However, as that happened, suddenly pain appeared in her neck - and the pleasure disappeared completely. Her healthy eye snapped open, only to see Mia standing over her - finally giving her a good look at her dick that as again erect. What was more surprising, however, was the sword that had slid through her neck. Mia had been watching her from above for a moment, stroking her dick to get hard again and waiting for her to reach her climax. Now that she did, she quickly sliced her neck off - denying Rinkah the pleasure that came with it just like Rinkah denied her a fair fight before. This was Mia’s way of getting back at the women. She left the sword in Rinkah’s neck, and picked the head up, then quickly forced her futa tool into the back of Rinkah’s throat. The Flame Tribe girl would pass on without getting to experience the release she was going for as Mia took her neck with as much force as she could muster before. And yet, Rinkah was still happy about it. She could see her body twitching on the ground below, and she could tell in just how much pleasure it was. It sucked that she couldn’t feel it herself, but she had at least accomplished one mind-blowing climax as Mia fucked her before - so Rinkah accepted it. In her dying brain, this seemed like a fitting end to her arena fighting career. She died without any regrets while her head was impaled on Mia’s dick.

While Mia fucked Rinkah’s head, the axe fighter was working on her corpse. First, he grabbed the spear that Est had dropped - the dead Whitewing’s corpse already completely cool on the ground. Then, he shoved the weapon right into Rinkah’s cunt, to a splash of blood, Rinkah’s come, and both his and Mia’s cum. Even with one hand, he was able to quickly push the weapon all the way through her body - with it eventually leaving through the stump of her neck. It was time to parade the champion’s corpse around - and the weapon of her final kill was the perfect tool for that. He grabbed the spear by its lower end, and tried to lift her up. However, as he still could only use one of his arms, he found it too heavy for that. However, there was an easy solution for that. Letting go of the spear for a moment, he grabbed his axe again - and then brought it down through both of Rinkah’s large thighs in quick succession. With both of her legs detached, the girl’s weight would surely be manageable. Before testing that, though, he took Rinkah’s pants off the cut-off legs, and threw them into the crowd just like Mia did with the girl’s arms. The ex-champion’s fans were more than happy to get their hands on these, removing Rinkah’s boots and rubbing their cocks against Rinkah’s feet or the crevices they could create by bending her legs around.

Just like the man expected, he was now able to pick what remained of Rinkah up. He proceeded to do just that, then carried her limbless torso around the arena for a while. As expected, most of the spectators who weren’t lucky enough to be near the spots where her limbs landed were just jerking off to the sight. To give them a chance to leave a mark on Rinkah’s body as well, the man proceeded to carry her very close to the stands - enough that a powerful cumshot would easily reach her. And that’s just what the spectators would try to do, paying their respects to the now-dead champion by trying to hit her with some streaks of their cum. The many bruises all over her fit, powerful body were coated with a layer of spunk. Even if each spectator couldn’t give too much to her, all their climaxes combined were enough to create a thin layer of cum over her corpse. Once the man completed a full walk around the arena, Mia had just finished her climax as well, Rinkah’s bruised face also receiving some sperm. Then, the two fighters set both parts of Rinkah’s corpse down, and left the arena. But that wasn’t the end of the abuse Rinkah’s corpse would go through. As the arena’s champion, her corpse was put up on display near the arena entrance. Anyone who wanted to jerk off onto her plump tits or strong abs, or fuck her dead face, could easily do so - and the preservative spells put on it ensure that it’d stay there for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's over a year old as well - but perfect thematically with the current banner ^^


End file.
